


Two in One

by JJKMagic



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:48:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28338732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJKMagic/pseuds/JJKMagic
Summary: It's no secret to Nero that V has a rather massive size kink. It is also no secret that they both frequently expand their respective toy collections. As such it just so happens that Nero stumbles upon the perfect new addition that suits both of their needs just perfectly.Written for the "It's Got to Stay in the Family" Zine
Relationships: Nero/V (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 54





	Two in One

**Author's Note:**

> And on the second day of Christmas I give you: NeroV PWP written for the "It's Got to Stay in the Family" Zine!  
> Enjoy!  
> And definitely check out the Zine's twitter!^^

V was a goddamn size queen. 

Which was almost comically contradictory to the fact that he was also tight like a freaking virgin. No matter how frequently and thoroughly they fucked the moment Nero stopped playing with his ass for more than a few minutes V just completely tightened up again. Which was as fun on some days as it was bothersome on other days. There was a reason the man owned a remarkable collection of butt plugs, after all.  
  
But that was beside the point. The point was that Nero wasn't small, by no means. V could often be found complimenting that exact feature in fact and even if he didn't, the mere fact of how often they fucked was proof that V certainly didn't have any _complaints_.

It was just, sometimes in the middle of a perfectly satisfying and hard fuck V would start _mewling_. The exact same sound V made whenever Nero fingered him open and Nero was going too slow or V wanted another finger already. Whether or not V was aware of it himself, that sound was V's way of saying "More! I need more!" without actually saying it. And that was fine, Nero never failed to make him come regardless, but it just didn't feel as _satisfying_ on these days. He wanted his pretty "little" prince to be satisfied in every aspect, dammit!   
  
As such it was a lucky coincidence when Nero stumbled upon the perfect solution for said "problem". The thing was, Nero liked cock rings. He liked how they felt, wrapped all snug around his base, giving him just that tiniest bit of extra girth and hardness that had V going absolutely crazy on a good day. Nevermind that coming with a cock ring just had that little extra _kick_ that Nero didn't want to live without if he had any choice in the matter.   
And so his own curious perusal of which ring he would like to try next led him to the absolutely _perfect_ one that didn't even require a second of consideration before it ended up in his shopping cart.

  
Checkout? _Hell yeah!_

_ _ _  
  


  
It was just a few days later when V, freshly dressed after his recent shower, stumbled upon Nero who had just finished unboxing his newest acquisition in their shared bedroom. He was barely quick enough to hide it behind his back before V could catch sight of it.   
  
V inclined his head in obvious curiosity, the tiniest smirk on his lips at Nero's attempt at secrecy.   
  
"What is it?" he asked, his lip curling up further.   
  
It was no secret that they both frequently expanded their own toy collections and were more than eager to introduce their partner to each new addition.   
  
Nero couldn't stop a grin from taking over his own face when V, _oh so_ inconspicuously, tried to sneak a glance behind Nero's back.   
  
"Oh, nothing big. Just something I thought you might enjoy."   
  
At that he revealed his newest possession: the ring itself was nothing extravagant, a semi-transparent dark purple made from stretchable silicone. What _did_ make it special was the equally colored _dildo_ attached to it.   
  
When V caught sight of it, exactly two things happened: his eyes turned wide and dark in the span of a second, and his hand went down to his pants, making quick work of both his belt and his zipper before discarding it altogether.   
  
"You'll fuck me right this instant or so _help_ me," he threatened, a deep rumbling sound that went straight to Nero's cock.   
  
Nero grinned, more than happy to comply as V straddled his lap without any further warning.   
  


  
_ _ _   
  


  
There was the issue of V being so goddamn _vocal_ that made it so incredibly hard - pun intended - _not_ to grow hard when Nero was fingering him. But waiting out V's time-consuming preparation before putting on the ring always paid off in the extended amount of time they had to _play_ afterwards. 

Of course he could just skip this step. V was more than capable of adjusting to Nero's cock without preparation, but it was the less pleasant option for them _both_ , so the occasions when they were too impatient to bother remained rare.   
  
When Nero had three fingers all the way up in V's ass and was confronted with the other's incessant mewling as V thrust his hips against the bed sheets in desperate search of friction Nero knew it was time. He lubed up quickly before slipping the ring in place and giving himself a few lazy pumps to full hardness.   
  
"Ready, princess?" he asked, all tease and no self-preservation.   
  
V's mewl turned into a growl immediately.   
  
"Fuck me _now_ , or l-!"   
  
Nero didn't even give him the chance to finish his threat before thrusting in with one fluid motion, forcing a loud, drawn out moan from V's lips. 

Nero let the additional appendage of the ring slip past for the time being, watching it come to rest snugly between V's ass cheeks. If that alone wasn't an unfairly _hot_ sight Nero didn't know what was.   
  
It always took some time to get V ready, but the tight, hot grip around Nero’s cock was all the more rewarding, clenching tightly around him as if desperate to pull him in further. Nero quickly lost himself in their usual give and take, pulling out halfway before slamming back in with V meeting each thrust perfectly. Everything was the same except for the addition of the attached dildo slapping soundly against V's ass with each thrust. Nero could feel V tense and clench around him each time the toy connected with his flesh. The little needy gasps the foreign sensation evoked only served to urge Nero on further, driving into V faster and harder with each thrust.   
  
" _Fuck_ , Nero."   
  
Nero smirked, taking full advantage of the fact that V couldn't see him.   
  
"What?" he asked, all fake innocence, "Too much?"   
  
He only received an unhappy grumble in reply, making Nero chuckle.   
  
"Patience," he admonished playfully, "I'll give you what you want, _in due time."_   
  
He was sure V would have had _something_ to say to that if Nero didn't use that moment to slam back in all the way, grinding against V's pretty little ass.   
  
He didn't bother pulling out more than an inch or two this time before driving back in, switching to fast, shallow thrusts that fucked the literal breath out of V and left him scrambling for purchase against the sheets. But V was quick to adapt, little breathless gasps leaving him as he tried to match each of Nero's quick thrusts. Nero tightened his grip on V's hips to support him, pulling him in in time with his thrusts, groaning at the obscene sound of skin slapping against skin.

But all good things had to come to an end, and V pressed against him more incessantly, his gasps quickly turning into all too familiar _mewling_.

Nero paused in his thrusts to chuckle, a little breathless himself at this point.

“I gotcha, I gotcha,” he said, pulling out and using his grip on V’s hips to flip him onto his back. V caught on quickly, assisting Nero until he could look up at him. And _what_ a sight that was: green eyes, full blown and dark, staring at him from a flushed face, lovely, swollen pink lips parted to take in deep breaths.

He was too pretty to resist, so Nero didn’t bother, leaning in to steal deep, messy kisses, licking and nipping at those perfect lips like a man starving. But V wasn’t deterred, allowing the affection only for a moment before he started squirming.

Nero broke the kiss with another soft laugh.

“So _impatient_ ,” he chided, sitting up between V’s spread legs. “You want this, huh?” he asked, running his hand along the toy resting beneath his cock. 

He gained an immense amount of satisfaction watching V’s eyes zero in on the movement, his lips parting wordlessly. Without so much as taking his eyes off him, Nero grabbed the tube he had used earlier that lay precariously close to the edge of the bed by now. He took the moment to added a new layer of lube to his cock before reaching lower to lube up the toy as well.

“Well, then let’s see if you can _take_ it, too.”   
  
Nero rubbed both lengths together in his hand. The dildo wasn't quite as long or thick as his cock, but it had a nice, hefty feel to it, regardless. V's gaze was still trained on him, eyes impossibly wide as he watched Nero line himself up again, one hand around his cock and the toy to keep it from slipping away.   
  


Nero grinned lecherously as he used his other hand to move V's leg up for a better angle before sliding in slowly, inch per tantalizing inch. V's already abused hole only protested for a moment before the dildo slipped in as well.

V _moaned_ , the sound deeper and _dirtier_ than Nero had ever heard before. Still, Nero continued his slow progress, making sure to pause once he bottomed out completely. The feeling was amazing, incredibly tight and hot, as if he was filling out _every_ _last inch_ of his lover. V moaned, hands aimlessly searching for something to hold onto as he squirmed beneath Nero, looking torn between trying to escape the feeling or pulling Nero even closer.

"Nero…! _Nero…!"_

" _Shhh_ ," Nero said softly, leaning down to look at V, brushing stray strands of black hair from his face, "everything alright?"

V's eyes were lidded as he looked at him, his cheeks flushed a deep red.

"Yes… _Yes! Please…!"_

V's voice broke off into another moan, though Nero wasn't even moving.

Nero groaned, tucking one last rebellious strand behind V's ear although the other didn't even seem to notice the action. V was too busy squirming and _clenching_ around him, this time in an obvious attempt to get him to _move_.

"Keep that up... and I'll come in a second," Nero warned breathlessly, grabbing V's hips with both hands to keep him still.

At that V stopped squirming, but Nero didn’t trust it would last long so he wasted no time and started moving. The sensation of the dildo pressed alongside his cock as he pulled out slowly was _amazing_ , drawing a moan from him and V both. Double penetration had never been on the list of things he wanted to try out. Clearly that had been a mistake he thought as he made sure that the dildo didn’t slip out before thrusting back in. V gasped, his arms slung around Nero’s shoulders, holding on for dear life as Nero started to set a rhythm.

“Nero! _Nero…!_ ”   
  
V called his name repeatedly, apparently not even aware of it as Nero drove into him time and time again, barely able to suppress his own moans.

“V! _Fuck!”_

His whole body felt he was burning up and he was sure V didn’t fare much better, his eyes almost glassy as he looked at Nero, seemingly _begging_ him for release.

“ _Fuck!”_ Nero cursed again, barely able to concentrate enough to grasp V’s already leadking cock. Normally he would try his damnedest to make V come without touching him but right now he was so close himself that he couldn’t be bothered.

“ _Nero!”_ V moaned, his cock twitching in Nero’s hand.

“ _Yes, come for me,”_ Nero growled and watched as V’s eyes closed in bliss. His hand was covered in come not a second later but he didn’t even have time to register that before his own world turned white. He groaned low in his throat as his whole body was overcome with pleasure.   
  
The next time he opened his eyes he saw V who somehow managed to look smug despite his otherwise blessed out appearance.

“What?” Nero asked, for a moment shocked how weak his voice sounded.

V smiled, pressing a chaste kiss to his lips that stood in stark contrast to their earlier activities.  
  
“Nothing. I just thought that I would _very_ much like to try that again at a later time.”

“God, I couldn’t agree more,” Nero said although it was decidedly too early to talk about “next time” when he was still very much buried to the hilt in his lover.

Nero groaned weakly as he moved to pull out, the feeling of the dildo against his cock still as foreign as at the beginning. That orgasm sure had been something else though. 

For a moment Nero was so caught up in his thoughts he almost missed that something was different than usual.

V’s ass was still quivering, clenching down around a phantom sensation, some of Nero’s come leaking out and Nero couldn't help but blurt out: "V! I can't believe I have you gaping in front of me!"  
  
V merely hummed in satisfaction as he reached down, one finger scooping up some of the spill and lazily pressing it back into himself, his still gaping hole offering no resistance whatsoever.   
  
"It was _really_ good," he groaned contentedly, stretching out on the bed like a goddamn porn model, tattoos rippling along his slender frame. "I assume you'll leave a favorable review for whoever supplied you with this exquisite little toy."   
  
"Oh, you bet your gaping little ass I will," Nero promised, rewarding said ass with a playful smack that had V squealing in surprise. The admonishing glare he sent Nero’s way didn’t last long though. Instead V curled - not unlike a cat - closer to him, before sitting up.   
  
"Before that, though," he drawled right into Nero's ear, "how much time do we have left?"   
  
Nero threw a quick glance towards their wall clock before replying: "About ten minutes I'd say."   
  
At that V purred into his ear, his voice lending itself perfectly to the satisfied sound, a goddamn cat in every aspect.   
  
"Would you mind terribly if you used the remaining time to fuck me again?"   
  
Nero grinned, his eyes trailing down to where V was lazily stroking his quickly re-awakening arousal.   
  
"Never, baby. You know I'm always up for a little _fun_."   
  
V hummed against his neck, tongue peaking out to lap against one of the no-doubt many marks he had left there today. "Hm, one of the many things I love about you."   
  
Nero snorted, and in the next moment caught V's wrist to pin him back down against the bed.   
  
V was quick to adjust his position to take the strain off his hand, smirking up at him in challenge.   
  
Oh, they were going to have _a lot_ of fun with this toy from now on...

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> If you liked it and want to see more amazing DMC fics and art definitely check out the zine's [TWITTER](https://twitter.com/spardacestzine).  
> The zine is still available until the end of the year and if you want to support us we would greatly appreciate it!
> 
> Again, thank you so much for reading and happy holidays!


End file.
